Storm Drive
|designer = Theresa Northwood Tobias Reichold |function = *Reichold Particle Generation *Electrical Power Generation |power source = *Deuterium (²H) *Tritium (³H) |affiliation = |universe = Solar Era |type = Particle Generation Drive |discharge = *Electricity *Reichold Particles }}The Storm Drive is powerful trans-state type particle generation system that is the main drive system used by the Earth System Peacekeeper Force and Praetorians. Description & Characteristics Strictly speaking a Storm Drive is composed of two main parts: a compact micro fusion plant to generate electrical power, and an advanced Reichold Particle Generator to produce R particles. The drive works on the principle that electrical energy can be converted into matter, in this case electrical energy generated by a micro fusion plant is converted into Reichold particles. The process takes place in a Reichold space, a pocket of subspace in which energy is converted into stable R particles. The stable particles produced are then stored in specialised condensers and used as needed: being either be destabilised to SR particles or converted back into electrical power when powering a system down. A number of different models of the Storm Drive exist, each of them functions on the same principle with main differences being number of fusion plants and overall size. The Storm Drive's particle production function is effectively identical to the older Reichold Generator, however, its compact size and far higher efficiency allows it to be fitted within mobile suit's rather than exclusively ships. Thanks to this higher performance ships could now not only provide a particle supply to numerous additional beam weapons, but no longer had to devote a considerably portion of the ship's reactors to generate R particles. Mass–Energy Equivalence The underlying theory of the drive is based off the concept of mass–energy equivalence (E = mc²+(pc²)²); mass of a body is a measure of its energy content. In this concept, mass is a property of all energy, and energy is a property of all mass, and the two properties are connected by a constant. I.e.: mass is equivalent to energy and vice versa. Therefore it is possible to convert matter into energy with relative ease, the opposite process was not normally possible without antimatter until the development of the Reichold Space. In this space energy can be converted without need of antimatter but so far only possible with electrical energy and yielding only R particles, a physical phenomenon not fully understood by anyone, including Professor Reichold. The predominant theory is that the Reichold Space is a form of subspace, not unlike that used by Waypoint Gates, where the laws of physics do not fully apply as they would in normal space. Therefore such a reaction can occur without the extreme levels of energy provided by antimatter. However, the Reichold Space itself is normally even smaller than the "Pinhole" formed by Waypoint gates in order to be viable with only a mobile suit or ship's energy far smaller energy requirements. This prevents the space from being used for FTL communications as radio waves cannot enter or leave through the subspace aperture without being severely degraded. The Storm Drive's Pinhole is larger and capable of a higher rate of particle output than Echelon's Pulse Drive, thanks to the engineering brilliance of Dr Northwood and her team. The exact specifications that allow for the larger Pinhole remains a highly classified secret, though it is generally understood that the drive can tap "deeper" into subspace than Pulse Drives to produce greater outputs. To ensure that the drive's designs do not fall into the wrong hands, the Storm Drive is rigged to overload and destroy its major components if incorrectly opened. The system is capable of reaching around 97% efficiency (97% of energy put in is converted to matter) whereas the reverse system, known as an anti-Reichold Space, is capable of reaching 99.2% most likely due to the relative simplicity of the reverse reaction. SR Particles By barraging Reichold particles with Hadron particles, specifically s quarks, Reichold particles adopt a high-energy configuration known as SR particles. SR particles are capable of being suspended within a magnetic field as a high temperature plasma or internally stored within compatible alloys to create heated surfaces through particle resonance. Unlike traditionally generated plasma, SR particle-based weapons can create a higher temperature plasma far more effectively than traditional gaseous plasma, but also interact with the atomic structure of materials it's exposed and cause severe warping. In cases of rapid warping (i.e. larger calibre SR beam fire or SR beam sabre damage) the damaged material may exhibit rapid release of excess energy through kinetic and thermal release, typically demonstrated through explosive reactions. HSR Particles SR Particles can be further destabilised by radiating them with radiation (ranging from x-rays to gamma radiation), causing the particles to exhibit partial-exotic properties. When exposed onto a target, HSR particles behave similarly to anti-matter, leading total annihilation of the material. Unlike SR particles, HSR particles cannot be stored in condensers for longer-term containment due to their inherent unstable nature. Thus HSR weapons can normally only be used by ships and other similar craft, requiring a heavy energy generation source. Lower grade cannons will use x-ray emitters while higher grade cannons are fitted with gamma radiation emitters to speed up charge times. Core Components ;*High Efficiency Micro Fusion Plant :Storm Drives are powered by Deuterium-Tritium fusion, producing neutrons and Helium-4. The fusion plant provides electrical energy for both the mobile suits and the Reichold space, the heat from the fusion reaction is directly converted into electrical energy through nanoscopic heat-exchangers built into the reactor wall. ;*MEITNER Control System :The MEITNER Control System is hardwired into each drive in order to ensure they function properly and is responsible for destroying the system if tampered with. MEITNER can stabilise a drive even when it is disconnected from an external system, keeping them in a safe state when not in use. While connected to an external unit such as a mobile suit, MEITNER manages power and particle flow regulation to prevent overloading the unit's own systems. ;*Neutron Shielding :The reactor is protected by a layer of Boron carbide to absorb and contain neutron radiation. Boron carbide is particularly useful for its ability to contain neutrons without creating radionuclides. ;*Particle Distributor :Once the particles have been created the distributor system then directs the particles to the appropriate systems by the means of specialised cabling. The particles are stored in condensers connected outside of the Storm Drive. ;*Reichold Space :The Reichold Space is the heart of the system, also known as the "Pinhole", and allows for the formation of a subspace pocket in which trans-state transformation of matter and energy can occur. Channelling electricity into the Space produces Reichold Particles (R particles), which are directed into a machine's weapon systems for conversion to SR particle beams for offensive purposes. In the event of unauthorised access to the drive's components the MEITNER System will collapse the Reichold Space, preventing the drive from being used illegally. System Features ;*Drive Surge System :A system later installed in the Gundam mobile suits, the Drive Surge function temporarily disables the limiters on the drives. This causes a surge in a particle generation, the extra particles are then directed to a particular weapons sub-system chosen by the pilot. ;*Overload System :The Storm Drive can be overloaded as a last-ditch kamikaze manoeuvre, however, the drive can unintentionally overload in cases of extreme damage beyond the capacity of the MEITNER System's control. Drive Series Over time the Storm Drive was continuously researched and improved upon, creating various designs for mass manufacture or for high performance. Mk I Generation The first EGX series were equipped the Mk I Drives, built at the Athena Research base under the direction of the director Dr. Theresa Northwood. The Mk I generation was the main goal of Project Storm and was only built after the Pulse Drives were analysed and their nanoscopic heat-exchangers copied to perfect the Storm Drive's fusion reactor. Four Mk I Storm Drives were also used to create Broadsword's Storm Array. Mk II Generation Following the successful creation of the Mk I drives, HMI continued its research to develop a Storm Drive better suited for mass production. The Mk II uses lower-grade components and has a reduced particle output hardwired into its design to prevent overloads. Not only did this make the Mk II easier and cheaper to build, but units using this drive were easier to control than with Mk I series drives. Mk III Generation While the MK II served as an excellent mass-production model in the interim, research did not stop in improving the Mk I's design. It was found that much of the original drive, such as the integrated electronics and control systems, could be compacted to provide more space. This allowed a larger fusion reactor to be installed that could support a larger Reichold Space and support a higher stable particle output rate. Mk IV Generation Much how the Mk II was a lower power version of the Mk III, the Mk IV is also produced for mass-production machines, but boasts better performance than the second iteration. Additionally, unlike the Mk II, the Mk IV was capable of supporting systems such as the Drive Surge System, providing more pilots with the ability to briefly overclock their machines for an edge in combat. Multiplex Drive Arrangement Some mobile suits may use more than a single drive, often units serving heavy assault or artillery roles. These additional drives can be either built into the suit's frame, or located in an external backpack. Strictly speaking any different Storm Drives can be used together, however, drives of the same generation will most often provide the best results and better control. Unlike a Storm Array, multiplex drives do not share power between each other, allowing for the compatibility. Storm Array The Storm Drives used on ships are referred to as Storm Arrays, as a Storm Drive system on ships usually consists of multiple drives connected in parallel for greater output. Multiple drives are almost always required as a single drive is often not enough to power all of a ship's systems. Typically the drives found in Storm Arrays are almost identical drives to mobile suit Storm Drives, with a few design differences to allow for optimal parallel function. In emergency cases a mobile suit's Storm Drive can be removed and fitted into an Array as a field patch. In most cases Storm Arrays are made up of drives of the same generation, ensuring maximum compatibility. History Concept First Generation Drives Production of the EGM Series Notes & Trivia *Despite having a similarity to the GN drive, the Storm drive is closer to the Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor in terms of function as the Storm drive is not normally used for propulsion and does not transmit human consciousnesses. See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam